thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Petrichor51411
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:81FaDBnziiL. SL1500 .jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 07:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Models May I ask your source for the new pictures you uploaded? Thanks! Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 13:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Marion Just wondering where you got the Marion image from. THETHOMAS4 (talk) 22:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Marion Hello :) Neil02 here! I was just wondering out of interest where you got that image of Marion from? Thanks. Neil02 (talk) 23:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Knockoffs Please refrain from summarily deleting masses of images from pages without issuing a specific reason and explanation for the deletions. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 00:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) They were pictures of engines and vehicles that were NOT knockoffs, even if they came from Chinese sellers. Sometimes Chinese sellers pick up loose leftover trains from the factory. Knockoffs always have a "look" to them, I know what I'm talking about. Plus this user was trying to say that a 1992 Knapford Express Coach was a "knockoff express coach", which is entirely wrong. Petrichor51411 (talk) 19:58, May 19, 2014 (UTC) New Images I was just wondering which site you found all these new images on the new sodor oil derrick Sd2500 (talk) 10:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) May I ask where you found the Talking railway series duck picture? Mamaluigi12productions (talk) 21:30, May 25, 2015 (UTC)ThomasUltimate1213 Edit warring Please use talk pages rather than reverting or adding a disputed point in future. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 08:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Block notice The above notice was not intended as punishment, it was merely to inform you of how to handle a disputed edit in the future. Your discourteous, seditious response to that tip was not appropriate. You have been blocked for three days to give you some time to rethink your conduct on the wiki. 'You may appeal your block here. 'OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sears Nope, just that set. Duncan Crook (talk) 21:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook (talk) 21:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Where did you find the 2002 5 car pack you posted 11 days ago? (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 19:28, October 26, 2016 (UTC)) 2017 page edits Just a word of advice: tread lightly. If you have proof of what you say being true, I will uphold the edits and it shall remain. However, engaging in such embarrassing behavior as calling others names and edit warring will only get you a block. I am choosing not to act on two potential citations at the moment. Improve your interaction with others on the wiki or I will act on them. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 02:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :If you did the research you claim to, you'd have been able to provide it after the several calls that I made for you to--as above. The fact that you continue to refuse to post your citations and alleged research indicates your claims are probably false. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:26, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Block notice Because you have chosen to ignore multiple warnings to behave and observe wiki rules as others do, you will be blocked for one year. As your actions are so blatant and repeated, I see no reason to allow an appeal submission the other administrators will undoubtedly reject. The steepest punishment you had been facing for the two citations I mentioned above was a 2 week block. As a result of your silly tirade, you made that 2 week block into a 52 week block. Hopefully you will be wise enough to use the year away to improve your behavior and will react to simple, reasonable requests for information more maturely in the future. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:26, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Gold Mine Mountain How do you know the set was released in 2006? (MrDankEngine (talk) 03:50, March 5, 2019 (UTC)) Here it is on a snapshot of the Toys R Us site from August 2006. I also have the stock photo on an old hard drive somehwere that has to have been from mid 2006, probably June or July. Petrichor51411 (talk) 04:35, March 5, 2019 (UTC)